


Недопонимание

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Недопонимание

Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на радостные, улыбающиеся парочки, ей становился бесконечно больно и тоскливо. Агнесс не могла сказать точно, что именно вызывало эти чувства, которые стали лейтмотивом ее жизни.  
Она одновременно и завидовала этим молодым, полным сил и здоровья симам, и ненавидела их за то, что они влюблены. Когда-то, так давно, что она сама едва помнит, Агнесс была замужем. Не самое лучшее время ее жизни, но достаточно приятное, чтоб тосковать по нему всем сердцем.  
После его смерти она осталась жить в старом особняке, на других мужчин в ее жизни не было ни времени, ни желания. Сожаления о том, что ее семейное гнездышко стало ее одиноким логовом, так и не пришли. Что-что, а тишина, всегда царящая в доме, не пугала и не раздражала Агнесс. Ей было вполне уютно и в одиночестве. Жалела она совсем о других своих потерях.  
Сейчас Агнесс, скрюченная, старая, с трясущимися руками и ногами, ничем не напоминала ту прекрасную девушку со свадебных фотографий и даже ту пышущую жизнью вдову. Все ушло, развеялось в прах быстрее, чем она успела оглянуться.  
И потому она и чувствовала эту огромную, невыразимую боль. Боль от потери себя - той, какой она когда-то была. Того времени, когда она еще могла любить и могла мечтать.  
Мисс Крумбельботтом заказала еще одну бутылку и задумчиво посмотрела в сторону бильярдного стола. Но прежде чем она успела сформулировать мысль и дать себе направление, парочка симов рядом с ней - брюнетка в простеньком светлом платье и кроссовках и блондин в щегольском костюме - принялись целоваться. Такого Агнесс вынести не могла.  
Она хотела сказать молодым, что они не должны тратить время попусту на то, чтоб гулять по городу, проживая свои жизни, что они не могут оставаться счастливыми всегда и должны ценить это время и то, что они есть друг у друга. Какими бы недолгими ни были их отношения, это не имеет значения, если они могут принести друг другу счастье сейчас. И это прекрасная, самая дорогая в жизни вещь должна принадлежать только им двоим, а не растрачиваться впустую, перед случайными зрителями.  
Именно это хотела сказать Агнесс, и еще много другого, столь же важного и прекрасного, и благословить молодых, но получилось немного иначе. Такое часто случалось с ней. У Агнесс всегда были проблемы с тем чтобы верно донести до людей свои мысли.  
— Бесстыдники! – кричала она на парочку. – Мать ваша лама, для этого есть другие места! Пошли вон!  
Для убедительности Агнесс отколотила обоих сумочкой и с чувством выполненного долга все-таки пошла к бильярдному столу.  
Парочка, дождавшись, когда известная своей склочностью старушка, гроза всего Даун-Тауна, отвлечётся, снова вернулись к прерванному занятию. Мисс Крумбельботтом уже не видела этого – она полностью ушла в игру.


End file.
